Loucuras da vida
by Kagome-DarkAngel
Summary: Kagome se vê obrigada a se passar por outra pessoa para salvar sua mãe adotiva querida,mas será que conseguirá resistir a aquele que somente deveria enganar? Universo Alternativo KagInu
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Kagome era uma mulher de 25 anos, tinha um corpo perfeito, tinha cabelos negros e lisos que iam até um pouco baixo da cintura da cintura e olhos azuis celestes, além de ser muito bonita, era uma mulher muito bondosa, batalhadora e responsável. Ela trabalhava num restaurante com faxineira, pois era pobre, morava numa pequena vila, em uma humilde casa de madeira com Kaede, uma senhora que cuidou de Kagome desde que era pequena, pois quando ainda era uma garotinha de apenas um ano, seus pais morreram Kagome não tinha quase nenhuma recordação de seus queridos pais, com exceção de uma flauta prateada que os seus pais tinham, Kagome sempre que estava triste tocava uma música que seus pais tocavam para ela quando ainda era bebê. E para a preocupação de Kaede ultimamente Kagome estava tocando bastante aquela música.  
Kouga... porque você me abandonou, você disse que me amava e que sempre estaria ao meu lado, por quê? - pensava Kagome enquanto tocava a flauta e se segurava para não chorar, mas infelizmente uma lágrima sai de um de seus olhos azuis celestes. Kaede não agüentava ver a tristeza de filha. Então resolveu tentar ajuda-la:  
Minha menina, por que esta tão triste? - perguntou se sentando ao lado de Kagome, que não conseguindo mais se segurar abraçou sua mãe e desatou a chorar.  
Mamãe, por que isso teve que acontecer isso comigo?Por quê? Por que o Kouga me abandonou? - dizia enquanto abraçava Kaede mais forte.  
Minha querida, não chore, não deve chorar por quem não te merece, Kouga foi um miserável que te abandonou por causa de uma mulher rica e esnobe. Ele não te merece.  
Mas eu o amava, ele era a segunda pessoa mais importante neste mundo para mim.  
Ô meu anjo, você tem que se recompor. Vamos!?  
Para onde?  
Você vai tomar um banho bem quente e se arrumar, se não se atrasara para o trabalho. E eu tenho que cof cof cof...-Kaede se ajoelhou de dor.  
Mamãe!!! - gritou Kagome indo ao amparo de Kaede. - Mamãe você está bem? Por favor, não morra eu preciso de você. - dizia Kagome entrando em desespero.  
Não se preocupe eu já estou melhor. - disse a senhora se levantando.  
A senhora está bem mesmo?  
Sim não se preocupe. Agora vai tomar um banho.  
Está certo.  
Depois de Kagome tomar um bom banho ela se arrumou. Prendeu seus cabelos em um coque, colocou uma roupa bem simples com uma sandália sem salto, passou um lápis preto bem fraco nos olhos e um batom rosa bem fraquinho.  
Mamãe eu já vou, você esta bem mesmo?Não quer que eu fique?  
Eu estou bem, e nada de falar no trabalho, sabe muito bem como o seu chefe é.  
Está certo,então thau.  
Ei Kagome!?  
O que foi mamãe?  
Naquela hora, você disse que o Kouga era a segunda pessoa mais importante para você neste mundo, que é a primeira? - perguntou Kaede curiosa.  
Oras ... é você é claro, quem mais poderia ser? - respondeu sorrindo.  
Você não tem jeito mesmo!Bom então vá logo, antes que se atrase. –disse Kaede sorrindo.  
Está certo. Thau mãe até mais tarde. –disse Kagome se afastando e se perdendo de vista.  
Thau.-sussurrou Kaede desfazendo seu sorriso e ficando com uma cara muito triste.- Não me resta muito tempo de vida- pensava Kaede enquanto entrava para dentro da casa.

* * *

Na mesma cidade, kikyou uma mulher de também 25 anos e com a mesma aparência de Kagome, mas um pouco mais branquinha do que Kagome e expressão fria e sedutora, se divertia num dos mais luxuosos hotéis de toda a cidade.  
Seu marido não desconfia de nada por você ter viajado nesse período de tempo, Kikyou? - perguntou para Kikyou o homem misterioso, enquanto a beijava no pescoço.  
O Inuyasha é um idiota, morre de ciúmes, mas como eu disse que era porque eu precisava fazer uma consulta com o meu médico particular, para ver se eu não tinha nenhum problema de saúde, ele acreditou como um patinho idiota que ele é, e me deixou vir, sem desconfiar de nada. - disse Kikyou rindo de Inuyasha e se deliciando com os prazeres que Narak, um de seus amantes preferidos, lhe proporcionava.  
Seu marido é um idiota. Por que ainda continua casada com ele? -perguntou Narak tirando as roupas de Kikyou.  
Porque ele até que é bem bonito e rico, além de ser bem divertido brincar com ele. - disse Kikyou tirando as roupas de Narak também.  
E se ele ficar pobre ou você se enjoar de brincar com ele? - perguntou com um sorriso malicioso e maldoso nos lábios.  
Ora para isso que serve o divorcio, não é mesmo? - ria Kikyou cinicamente.  
Então deixe o seu "medico" cuidar de você agora. - disse Narak maliciosamente.  
Então os dois ficaram rindo da Inuyasha e se divertindo durante um bom tempo, já era noite e os dois tinham se arrumado, para comer num restaurante muito chique.  
Kikyou vestiu um vestido longo vermelho, colocou uma sandália de salto alto preta, com um colar, pulseira, anel e brincos de brilhante, e colocou sua tradicional maquiagem muito forte e um batom vermelho sangue e um daqueles perfumes franceses que mais pareciam de puta. Narak, por sua vez, vestiu um terno azul bem escuro.

* * *

Enquanto isso Kagome já tinha chegado ao restaurante, vestiu seu habitual uniforme de faxineira e foi trabalhar.

* * *

Kikyou e Narak chegaram ao restaurante e sentaram-se à mesa, e começaram a conversar, enquanto esperavam os seus pedidos.  
Kikyou como você fará para ficar um ano longe daquela casa?  
Bem eu ainda não sei, mas vou arranjar um jeito, cansei de ficar naquela porcaria de lugar com aquelas pessoas idiotas.  
Essa eu pago para ver.  
Toma cuidado, pois se eu conseguir encontrar uma saída eu vou cobrar o dinheiro. - disse Kikyou divertida.

Depois de um tempo...

Bem, tenho que ir ao toalete retocar a minha maquiagem. –disse Kikyou se levantando e pegando a sua bolsa.  
Ok, eu vou ficar aqui te esperando.

Kikyou estava no toalete, estava retocando a maquiagem, quando algo a paralizou. Olhando o seu reflexo no espelho, ela viu ao seu e atrás dela uma pessoa igual a ela, a única diferença era que a mulher tinha um pouco mais de cor que ela.  
Kagome que através do espelho via a Kikyou, muito surpresa e assustada.  
Quem é você?-perguntaram as duas juntas, se olhando agora frente a frente.  
Kikyou estava assustada, mas logo se acalmou e naquele momento teve uma brilhante idéia.  
Qual é o seu nome?-perguntou Kikyou sorrindo maldosamente.  
Meu nome é Kagome, Senhora...?-disse Kagome ainda um pouco assustada  
Taisho Kikyou.-respondeu Kikyou.- Bem agora eu tenho que ir, vejo você depois, thau thau!  
Es...ta cer...to.

* * *

Narak estava sentado na mesa esperando Kikyou, quando a viu vir para a mesa muito feliz e apressadamente.  
O que aconteceu Kikyou?  
Eu encontrei a solução dos meus problemas.  
Não entendi? - Kikyou então levou Narak até aonde Kagome se encontrava, Narak ficou surpreso. E depois de voltarem a sua mesa Narak comentou:  
Mas ela é idêntica a você Kikyou.  
Eu sei, e isso é ótimo.  
Não entendi.  
Bom você mais tarde vai entender.

* * *

Kagome estava voltando para casa, muito pensativa.  
Aquela tal de Kikyou é idêntica a mim!Mas como isso é possível?  
Kagome ao chegar perto de sua casa encontrou Kaede no chão da porta da casa desmaiada.  
Mamãe, você esta bem? O que aconteceu?Mãe por favor, responda!?- falava enquanto segurava Kaede nos braços e tentava acorda-la. -Socorro, por favor, alguém me ajude. -gritava Kagome começando a chorar e perder as esperanças.  
Nós te ajudaremos, mas tem uma condição! - falou uma voz que ela conhecia atrás dela. Quando se virou encontrou nada mais e nada menos que Kikyou, ao lado de um homem que ela não conhecia.  
A senhora!?  
Sim, sou eu Kikyou. E tenho uma proposta a te fazer.  
E que proposta é essa?  
Ajudarei essa senhora a se curar, caso você me faça algo.  
Mas o que é?  
Bom, isso eu explico mais tarde, mas primeiro diga se aceita ou não, e rápido, pois se demorar muito essa velha vai acabar morrendo.  
Kagome não sabia o que fazer, ora olhava Kaede e ora olhava Kikyou, então secou suas lágrimas e ficou com um olhar serio e decidido.  
Está certo, eu aceito.  
Kikyou e Narak, ao ouvirem a resposta sorriram maliciosamente.

Continua...

E ai pessoal o que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado!

Por favor mandem reviews!

Beijos e Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Kaede foi levada a um dos melhores hospitais da região e estava sobre tratamento, enquanto isso em um quarto no hotel em que Kikyou estava ficando, Kagome e a ela estavam conversando,enquanto que Narak foi dar um volta por ai.

Bem, o que quer que eu faça, Sra. Taisho?

Pode e chamar de Kikyou.

Não, muito obrigado, prefiro que me diga o quer. - respondeu Kagome desconfiada.

Onde eu posso começar?...Bem, eu moro em Tóquio, e sou casada com uns dos herdeiros da família Taisho, que é uma família muito rica.

E o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Kagome receosa pela resposta.

Bem, eu gosto muito de me divertir, se é que me entende. E eu vim para aqui, para me divertir com um dos meus amantes.

Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com o seu marido? –perguntou Kagome incrédula, mas recebeu como resposta uma risada sarcástica.

Bom, não importa o que eu faço. A questão é que, eu estava tentando arranjar um jeito de ficar um ano longe de daquele lugar chato e me divertir um pouco, sem que meu marido desconfie.

E onde eu encaixo nessa história?

Não seja idiota, se não percebeu somos idênticas, menos pelo modo de se vestir, falar e agir.

Eu... eu ainda não estou entendendo!

Não se finja de idiota eu quero que você se passe por mim durante um ano naquela casa.

Como é que é? Eu não vou fazer isso!

Se não fazer isso eu não pagarei o tratamento daquela velha e ela vai morrer.

Kagome ficou chocada com isso, estava num beco sem saída, se não fizesse o que Kikyou dissera, sua mãe morreria. Não tinha escolha.

Esta certo. Mas pelo que os médicos disseram minha mãe terá que fazer um tratamento que durará cerca de nove meses, então primeiro eu quero que você pague todo o tratamento agora, e depois eu faço o que me pediu.

Não confia em mim?

Definitivamente não.- falou Kagome friamente, Kikyou ao ouvir isso riu, sabia que Kagome não era idiota.

Está certo. Bom, avisarei ao meu querido esposo que eu estarei chegando dentre daqui dez dias, que é suficiente para você aprender a agir, falar e vestir basicamente como eu. –disse Kikyou ironizando na parte de avisar ao marido que ela estaria chegando.

Oito dias haviam se passado e Kikyou, como disse, pagou todo o tratamento de Kaede, e Kagome tirou licença do trabalho por durante um ano e agora estava aprendendo a agir e falar como Kikyou e outras coisas também.

Bem deixa eu ver se entendi: Inuyasha é o seu marido, Shippou é o filho de Inuyasha com a antiga esposa Midoriko que morreu há uns cinco anos, Inutaisho e Izayoi são os pais de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Miroku também são filhos de Inutaisho e Izayoi, e Rin e Sango são as esposas deles. Basicamente é isso, não é?

É. Com o tempo você os conhece melhor.

E se seu marido tentar, bem...você sabe?

Dê para ele, você pode ter qualquer tipo de intimidade com ele que eu não me importo, só que você já sabe, depois de um ano terá que esquecer de tudo que teve com ele. Sugiro que não se apaixone por ele, se bem que isso vai ser difícil para você já que ele é bem gostoso.

Como é que é? Eu me recuso a isso. Se ele me forçar eu...

Você o que? Eu não quero saber, se contar a ele terá sérios problemas. Se vire, dê umas desculpas, sei que você consegue, você não é burra, ou é? E se não der certo terá que fazer o que ele quer. Lembre-se sempre que se contar eu mando pararem com o tratamento daquela velha. –falou Kikyou severamente.

Kagome teve vontade de chorar, mas não fez isso, tinha que ser forte e agüentar o que fosse, pela sua querida e amada mãe.

Bem Kagome espero que tenha entendido, e agora, vamos continuar com as lições.

Os dois últimos dias que Kagome estaria em Hong Kong passaram, suas malas já estavam prontas, se despediu de Kaede que dormia profundamente e pediu para que Koharu, uma amiga, que também trabalhava no mesmo local que ela, cuidasse de sua mãe.

Então junto com Kikyou e Narak, Kagome foi para o aeroporto e deu umas ultimas recomendações e para ajudar, se preciso, entregou a Kagome o seu diário para saber como agir em devidas situações. Kagome então entrou no avião e partiu.

Kikyou acha que ela dará conta do recado?

Mas é claro. Mas agora teremos um ano inteirinho para nos divertirmos sem se preocupar com nada.

Principalmente com o corno do seu marido. –disse Narak agarrando Kikyou, que ria.

Que tal irmos para Paris, depois EUA, Londres e para diversos lugares do mundo?

Isso é uma ótima idéia.

Kagome estava no avião, muito nervosa, vestia um vestido rosa claro, uma sandália de salto médio preta, seus cabelos estavam soltos, colocara uma leve maquiagem e umas jóias. Ela não acreditava em tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela, não queria acreditar nisso, queria que estivesse tendo um pesadelo e que quando acordasse continuaria sua vida simples e ficaria lá sofrendo pela perda se seu amado Kouga que a deixou.

Kouga ... por quê? - foi quando algo passou na mente de Kagome - E esse tal de Inuyasha, como será que ele é?O que eu vou fazer e se ele tentar alguma coisa? E como será essa família Taisho? Mas em que roubada eu fui me meter...

Continua...

**Nanda Meireles: Muito obrigado pelo comentário! E respondendo à sua pergunta. o começo da história é meio que inspirada na antiga movela: "A usurpadora".**

**- Se tiverem dúvida sobre algo é só me perguntarem, ok!? -**

** Espero que tenham gostado!**

** T-T E por favor me mandem reviews! T-T**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Kagome estava descendo do avião era 6:00 pm, e tava muito nervosa, e se eles a descobrissem? Bem, mas não era hora de pensar nisso, era hora de procurar aquele tal de Inuyasha no aeroporto. Ela caminhava vagarosamente pelo local tentando acha-lo, até que foi surpreendida por dois braços a abraçando forte por trás.

Há algum problema Kikyou? – perguntou um homem muito bonito de corpo maravilhoso, olhos cor de mel e cabelos prateados longos, presos num rabo de galo alto (nessa fic não tem yokais, hanyous ou coisas desse tipo, ou seja Inuyasha não tem as orelhinhas kawais de cachorro.)

Inu...yasha? – perguntou Kagome meio que ainda se recuperando do susto.

Claro que sou eu, achou que fosse quem? – perguntou Inuyasha levemente enciumado com aquela cara de idiota fofa dele.

Não, é que... bem... você ta? – perguntou enquanto se desgrudava do abraço que ele tinha lhe dado e que até agora não tinha soltado.

Bem melhor agora que você esta aqui. – falou enquanto entrelaçava Kagome e depois a beijou com muito ardor. Kagome quase que teve um enfarte, pois tinha que admitir que ele era um deus grego e que beijava muito bem, mas se separou dele ao se lembrar que ele podia a estar beijando, mas não era ela, a Kagome, que ele queria ou achava que estava beijando, era a Kikyou.

Algum problema, Kikyou?

Não, nenhum. É que eu acho melhor a gente ir logo para casa.

Como você quiser.

Então me deixa pegar as minhas malas. – falou enquanto pegava as três malas.

Kikyou o que você esta fazendo? –perguntou Inuyasha serio enquanto se aproximava de Kagome.

Bem é... pegando minhas malas? "A não ele descobriu, mas eu não entendo como? O que eu fiz de errado?"

Me dê isso. – falou Inuyasha pegando as malas. – Kikyou, acho que essa viagem te deixou meio que perturbada. Você nunca carrega essas coisas, sempre me pede para carregá-las. Por que você não me pediu dessa vez? – perguntou enquanto ia, em direção ao carro enquanto levava as malas.

Bem é... "O que eu falo agora?" - Kagome começou a entrar em desespero.

Esquece! Agora vamos. – falou Inuyasha dando um belo sorriso, que foi retribuído.

* * *

Em uma certa casa sete pessoas estavam reunidas numa mesa tomando o café da manhã. 

Onde esta o Inuyasha? –perguntou uma mulher de cabelos negros e longos com uma pele branca e olhos negros.

Onde você acha que ele ta? –perguntou ironicamente um homem de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos curtos que iam até a metade do pescoço amarrados num pequeno rabo de cavalo.

Miroku, não fale assim coma sua mãe! –falou uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros que iam até a cintura, onde que as pontas estavam presas por uma fita branca, e tinha olhos castanhos claros.

Me desculpa Sangozinha.

Não peça desculpas a mim, peça a sua mãe Izayoi.

Foi mau mãe.

Não tem problema, meu querido.

O Inuyasha deve estar na no aeroporto, para buscar a Kikyou. - Falou Rin, uma moça de cabelos castanhos aruivados que iam até um pouco depois do ombro e olhos azuis.

Meu irmão é um idiota.

Não fale assim do seu irmão Sesshoumaru. – repreendeu Inutaisho.

Mas de certa forma ele tem razão, querido. – disse Izayoi.

É, o Inuyasha vive sendo chifrado por aquela mulher, e depois quando tentamos dizer a verdade a ele, o cara fica todo nervosinho. Inuyasha confia demais na Kikyou. – disse Miroku.

Não podemos fazer nada, ele ta cegamente apaixonado por aquela mulherzinha. – falou Shippou.

Até o Shippou, que é apenas um garotinho, sabe que ela não presta. -disse Sesshoumaru.

Olha como você fala seu chato, eu já tenho 10 anos.

Do que você me chamou pirralho!? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com um olhar demoníaco pronto para bater num certo garoto.

Sesshoumaru! – repreendeu Izayoi e Inutaisho.

Foi quando ouviram o som de um carro estacionando.

Já chegaram!

Que droga.

Todos então foram em direção à sala de estar para vê-los, só que se depararam com uma cena muito estranha: Kikyou estava com duas das sua três malas, que eram um pouco grandes, subindo correndo as escadas com uma expressão meio que estranha junto com a empregada que carregava a outra, e na porta estava Inuyasha com uma expressão bastante irritada . Miroku como era burro foi o primeiro a falar:

O que aconteceu Inuyasha?

Vai à merda Miroku! –respondeu Inuyasha indo à direção ao jardim que tinha no fundo.

Mas que mal humorado!- criticou Miroku.

Mas o que será que aconteceu? – perguntou-se Izayoi.

Sei lá.

É, meu pai saiu daqui feliz e voltou uma arara... legal!- falou Shippou e todos concordaram.

Kagome entrou para o quarto em que a empregada indicara, e agradeceu pela ajuda, o que para a empregada foi bastante estranho essa ação. Dentro do quarto ela começou a observar o local. Era grande, tinha uma cama de casal bem grande, tinha um guarda-roupa enorme, uma escrivaninha, cortinas, estantes, uma porta que dava em direção há um grande banheiro que tinha uma banheira muito bonita e enorme, e tinha também uma outra porta, só que de vidro que dava a entrada de uma espécie de terraço, onde tinha uma visão muito bonita do jardim.

Ela foi até lá e começou a olhar o céu estrelado, foi quando se lembrou de Inuyasha e da briga.

Flash Back

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam dentro o carro ele estava dirigindo só que de vez em quando olhava discretamente sua amada, que olhava para janela perdida em seus pensamentos.

Tem algo de diferente na Kikyou, mas... não sei o que é. Ela ta tão calado. O que será que aconteceu com ela?

"Mas que droga! Olha onde eu fui me meter!? E a família dele? Por que a Kikyou disse que eles não vão muito com a cara dele. Além disso, como é que eu vou..."

Há algum problema koishi? – perguntou Inuyasha preocupado. Kagome estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que ignorou ele completamente, o que o deixou irritado.

Kikyou! chamou Inuyasha, mas ela nem deu bola Kikyou! chamou novamente.

"Mas que droga desse jeito eu não consigo pensar, será que essa Kikyou não pode me fazer o favor de responder para o individuo que a está chamando? ... Mas perai... Merda!"- Quando Kagome percebeu era tarde demais, Inuyasha berrou o nome tão alto que quase a deixou surda.

KIKYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

QUE É !? - berrou também Kagome, mas logo se arrependeu.- Eu é... me desculpe Inuyasha-sama eu tava distraída, eu...

O que está acontecendo com você hoje, você ta muito estranha hoje. E qual é a desse "Inuyasha-sama" ?

É que eu... eu... esqueça.

Eu não vou esquecer coisa nenhuma, vamos Kikyou, me responda agora! disse Inuyasha finalmente chegando finalmente na porta do jardim da mansão e a abrindo.

Esqueça Inuyasha não é nada. Insistiu Kagome.

Kikyou é serio, me responda! disse Inuyasha já na porta da mansão.

Eu...

Inuyasha-sama! Kikyou-sama! disse uma das empregadas.

Eri! O que faz aqui?- perguntou Inuyasha com uma cara de poucos amigos  
Eu ... eu... -tentava dizer a coitada com medo.

Inuyasha não fale assim com ela. Ela só ta querendo ajudar. Não é mesmo? - falou Kagome um pouco brava, para Inuyasha. Eri surpresa por "Kikyou" a defender, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Olha aqui Kikyou...

Eu to olhando Inuyasha, eu não sou cega. E quer saber de uma coisa!? Vai catar coquinho lá onde Judas perdeu as botas ta legal!? - disse com uma cara de poucos amigo. - Eri pode me ajudar a levar minhas malas pro meu quarto? -perguntou Kagome por enquanto que pegava duas das malas e entrando na mansão. Eri apenas assentiu, pegando a outra mala e acompanhando "Kikyou".

Hei Kikyou., você não pode falar assim comigo! Kikyou!? KIKYOU. - chamou Inuyasha entrando na mansão também, e olhando ela subir com um cara muito estranha, na porta.

Fim do flash back

Porcaria! Esse negócio de trocar de lugar com a Kikyou, não vai dar certo. Mal cheguei e já briguei com o Inuyasha!- disse saindo do terraço, trancando a porta e indo tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha estava no jardim, de lá pode ver sua amada no terraço olhando para o nada, perdida em seus pensamentos, depois fazendo uma cara de descrença e entrando no quarto. Inuyasha estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com "Kikyou" , mas nada de aparecer uma justificativa plausível. Foi quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pos uma voz conhecida.

Inu-chan! O que esta se passando? - perguntou a mulher se sentando ao seu lado.

Nem eu sei direito, mamãe! Ela esta muito estranha.

Não se preocupe, talvez ela só esteje cansada da viagem. - disse Izayoi com um sorriso.

Talvez...

Continua...

**E ai pessoal!? Gostaram!?**

**Espero que sim.**

**Ayaa-chan: Muito obrigado pelo comentário, e eu vou tentar não demorar muito. **

**Lunoca: Agradeço pela review e espero que goste da história.**

**Lily Angel88 : Também lhe agradeço pelo comentário e pela dica. Muito obrigada! E continue lendo a fic pois tera muitas coisas...**

**Bem...vou indo, até a próxima pessoal.**

**E não se esqueçam: Mandem REVIEWS!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA (Foi mal de ves em quando dou umas das minhas loucuras, mas continuem lendo a fic, ok!?**

**Beijos e Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

#O Inuyasha é meu!# - fala dos personagens

"O Inuyasha é meu" - pensamento dos personagens

Capitulo 4

Kagome tinha acabado de sair do banheiro, seus longos cabelos negros estavam um pouco molhados, mas devidamente penteados, já estava com uma calcinha e sutiã, branco com flores rosa desenhadas. Mas por cima uma toalha em volta do seu corpo.

Ela estava tão distraída quando saiu do banheiro, que nem percebeu que Inuyasha estava na cama a olhando. Foi em direção ao guarda-roupa procurando algum vestido descente de Kikyou para usar, até que percebeu dois braços a enlaçando, ela arregalou os olhos surpresa com aquela intimidade, e ficou igual a um pimentão quando viu que, era:

#Inu... Inuyasha!#-sussurrou Kagome.

#Me desculpe meu anjo. E não queria ter brigado com você.# –sussurrou rouco perto do seu ouvido.

#Eu... eu...# -Kagome já tinha superado o tom de pimentão e seu coração parecia uma metralhadora de tão rápido que batia.

#Eu te amo.# -sussurrou Inuyasha enquanto beijava o pescoço de Kagome, ela já começara a ficar exitada, e Inuyasha, bem... tinha perdido completamente a razão de tão exitado que tinha ficado depois de ter visto a sua "Kikyou" daquele jeito.

#Inuyasha!# –sussurrou Kagome depois de dar um gemido baixo. Inuyasha já tinha tirado a toalha que envolvia o corpo dela e agora passeava com as mãos pelo corpo dela.

#Kikyou!# –gemeu Inuyasha. Kagome ao ouvir aquele nome caiu na real e se separou bruscamente de Inuyasha. – #O que foi Kikyou!?#

#Eu... eu ...é melhor eu me vestir! O almoço já deve estar pronto, não é mesmo?# –disse Kagome enquanto pegava um vestido simples e pouco revelador da cor branca, muito bonito, e o vestia. E colocou uma rasteirinha branca. Inuyasha meio que contrariado acabou assentindo.

#Ok!# -disse Inuyasha emburrado, mas logo deu lugar a um sorriso, o que Kagome não entendeu bem.

#O que foi?#

#Esse vestido!#

#O que tem ele?# –perguntou curiosa.

#Eu achei que você tinha o odiado.#

#Por quê?#

#Oras... você nunca usou nenhum dos presentes que mamãe lhe deu, e sempre que eu pedia para usa-los você fazia uma cara feia.# –Kagome ficou sem palavras, tinha achado aquele vestido muito bonitinho, mas a seu ver, parecia que Kikyou não compartilhava os mesmos pensamentos que ela, aquela mulher gostava de usar roupas indecentes e provocantes, diferente dela, que preferia ser um pouco mais comportada.

#Oras Inuyasha eu gostei desse vestido, ele é bem bonitinho.# –respondeu Kagome com um sorriso ingênuo, que o deixou levemente corado. Era a primeira vez que acontecia isso com ele desde o dia em que ele e sua antiga esposa, Midoriko, se encontrarão pela primeira vez.

#Vamos!?# –perguntou sorrindo, indo em direção à porta.

#Vamos!# –respondeu com um sorriso sincero, pegando a mão dela. Kagome ficou um pouco corada, mas estava feliz.

* * *

Enquanto isso o resto da família estava já sentado a mesa. 

#Será que eles viram almoçar?# –perguntou Izayoi.

#Não sei.# –falou Inutaisho

#Eu aposto dez pratas que eles não vêm!# –falou Miroku.

#Eu concordo com o Miroku.# –falou Sesshoumaru.– #E pago mais vinte pratas!#

#Eu pago dez pratas!# –falou Sango achando isso divertido!

#Eu só vou pagar cinco!# –falou Rin.

Eles então começaram a rir. Mas pararam ao ouvir Inutaisho limpar a garganta propositalmente e o encararam receosos. Estava tudo num silêncio um pouco perturbador, até que ele fala.

#Eu pago trinta!# –e todos voltaram a rir, até que Izayoi fala:

#Pois eu aposto cem pratas de que eles vêm!# –todos a olharam surpresos, até Shippou agora estava prestando atenção nela, já que antes estava muito interessado em um ponto da janela. Izayoi não sabia do porque de ter dito aquilo, mas algo dizia para ela falar isso.

#Você só pode estar brincando vó, nunca que eles vão vir.# –disse Shippou -Aposto que eles...

#Cheguei!# –falou Inuyasha que acabará de entrar, todos o olharam abismados por ele aparecer. Foi quando Inuyasha percebeu algo.– #Hei Kikyou! O que você ta fazendo? Vem logo!# –falou um pouco alto olhando para a sala.

#Já estou indo! Mas aquilo que você faz foi golpe sujo, seu chato! Eu teria vencido esta corrida se você não tivesse me segurado e colocado no chão!# –falou Kagome entrando na sala de jantar com uma cara emburrada, igual à de uma criança.

Todos, até mesmo Izayoi estavam surpresos. Primeiro, porque eles tinha mesmo aparecido, segundo, porque "Kikyou" estava com as roupas que Izayoi lhe dera, e terceiro pelo modo estranho que principalmente "Kikyou" estava agindo.

#Bem..todos você perderam e eu quero depois o meu dinheiro.# –disse Izayoi para todos, por enquanto que sorria. Ela estava feliz por aquela moça estar usando aquele vestido. E sim! Estranha moça, pois sabia que aquela que dizia ser Kikyou, não era ela de verdade. Dava para se ver nos olhos, nos sorrisos, no modo de agir, no modo de se vestir, no modo de falar, praticamente em tudo.

#Quer história é essa?# –perguntou Inuyasha já zangado, pois já tinha percebido oq eu eles estavam fazendo. Ninguém dizia nada, sabiam que agora o bicho ia pegar. Mas Kagome, não querendo que ninguém brigasse falou:

#Inuyasha deixa de ser ranzinza, tá!? Deixe-os fazerem o que quiserem!#

#Mas...#

#Livre arbítrio Inuyasha!# – falou Kagome dando um sorriso engraçado.

#Depois diz que sou eu o chato!# –disse rindo e se sentando junto com sua "Kikyou" na mesa.

Ta bom... agora todo mundo tava chocado com o que tinha acontecido. Nunca pensaram que isso aconteceria. Então umas das empregadas da casa começaram a servir o almoço. Só faltava Kagome a ser servida, mas na hora em que a empregada se aproximou para lhe servir, ela tropeçou e caiu no chão e a comida do prato foi para na cabeça de Kagome. Todos estavam agora a olhando, prevendo o que ela ia fazer.

"Essa empregada ta fudida! Kikyou vai acabar com ela." –pensaram todos na mesa, menos Izayoi que esperava qual seria a reação da moça.

Kagome se levantou e se aproximou da empregada que era nova na casa, e essa já prevendo seu futuro já estava quase chorando, até que Kagome fala:

#Você está bem?# –perguntou enquanto lhe oferecia a mão.

#Eu... eu... me desculpe Kikyou-sama eu não queria...#

#Não se preocupe! Agora o mais importante é você ir cuidar desse ferimento na sua perna. Ok!?# –perguntou sorrindo, a empregada apenas assentiu com a cabeça aceitando a mão de Kagome e se levantando. – #Eri!#

#Sim Kikyou-sama!?# –respondeu a outra.

#Por favor, leve ela e a ajude com o ferimento. Ta legal!?#

#Hai Kikyou-sama!# –disse Eri levando a moça para algum lugar.

Todos a olhavam como se fosse um monstro de dez cabeças. Kagome percebendo isso corou um pouco e falou:

#Bem... eu vou lá para cima tomar um banho! Her... Com licença!# -falou saindo

* * *

"Ai meu Deus que vergonha! Eu sabia que isso não ia prestar! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Que droga! Eu sou uma burra! Demente! Jegue! Anta! E..." –se xingava mentalmente Kagome depois de ter tomado banho, se vestido e se deitado na cama. Mas os seus pensamentos de foram interrompidos por seu estomago que roncava de tanta fome, ela não comia desde o dia anterior. - "Que droga eu estou com fome." –como se lendo seus pensamentos, chega Inuyasha com um prato de comida. 

#Acho que você deve estar com fome!# –disse sorrindo e se sentando ao lado dela na cama.

#Estou sim, então passa para cá.# –falou tomando o prato da mão dele e dando uma garfada enorme, mas quando ia colocar na boca, corou violentamente quando viu Inuyasha começar a rir.- #Eu... eu... é... foi mal!#

#Não tem problema não. Se bem que foi muito engraçado. Huahahahahahahaha#

#Pare de rir!# –disse emburrada, o que fez Inuyasha rir mais.– #Seu chato!#

#Foi mal, mas isso é hilariante!#

#Sei...#

#Vai comer vai! Antes que você me mate de rir.#

#Será que isso é possível!?# -fingindo ter esperança de essa possibilidade acontecer.

#Hei!# –emburrou Inuyasha

#Huahahahahahahahaha! Eu estou brincando Inuyasha, não falei serio!# –felou com um sorriso meigo apertando as bochechas dele. Inuyasha somente sorriu e quando ia retrucar escutou um rouco.– #Ai meu Deus! Desculpe-me é que eu... ai meu Deus eu...# –tentava se explicar Kagome que tinha corado violentamente. Inuyasha somente sorriu e disse:

#É melhor você comer, antes que seu estomago crie vida e sai por ai comendo os outros! Huahahahaha# –falou divertido. Kagome não falou nada, somente fez uma cara emburrada e começa a comer.

"É parece que que as coisas estão começando a melhorar." –pensava Kagome enquanto comia.

"Não sei do porque da Kikyou estar agindo dessa maneira, mas...eu prefiro ela assim." –pensou Inuyasha sorrindo por enquanto que a observava.

Continua...

E ai pessoal, o que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado!

Talvez eu demore um pouco para postar novamente, então...por favor não me matem se eu demorar!


	5. Chapter 5

Gente, antes de começar a fic, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por qualquer erro de português cometido.

Capitulo 5

Era umas duas horas da tarde, a casa estava fazia só estavam a Kagome, Izayoi e os empregados na casa os resto tinha ido trabalhar e Shippou ido para a escola.

Kagome cansada de não ter nada para fazer foi até a cozinha, não tinha ninguém. Futricou e achou de tudo na cozinha, e teve a brilhante idéia de fazer pavê. Ela adorava pavê e sua mãe Kaede dizia que ela fazia um pavê como ninguém, ou melhor, dizia que ela cozinhava divinamente bem, Kagome sabia varias receitas, e sobremesas era a sua especialidade. Pois um avental que ali tinha e fez um coque no cabelo, estava pegando os ingredientes para fazer o pavê, quando a moça que tinha derrubado comida em cima dela mais cedo entra na cozinha:

#Kikyou-sama?# - indagou a moça não acreditando no que via.

#Hein!? Ah é você!# falou sorrindo.

#O que Senhora esta fazendo?#

#Bem... vou fazer um pavê!# - falou distraidamente enquanto pegava outro ingrediente. Os olhos da moça brilharam.

#Pavê!? A senhora sabe fazer?# - perguntou com uma voz meio que eufórica.

#Sei sim!#-falou sorrindo, olhando para a moça.

#Você me ensina!? – perguntou rapidamente, mas acabou se lembrando de onde estava e com quem estava falando e logo tentou se desculpar. – #Ai! Eu... me desculpa que atrevimento o meu, eu...#

#Não se preocupe se quiser te ensino! Pegue um avental ali, e vem que eu vou te ensinar# - falou sorrindo. – A propósito...qual é o seu nome?

# Meu nome é Sayo, senhora! – falou pondo o avental e a ajudando a pegar os ingredientes que Kagome pedia.

#Não precisa me chamar de senhora, pode me chamar apenas de Ka...Kikyou.# "Bosta quase que eu falo Kagome" – repreendeu-se.

#Como quiser, Kikyou-sama.# – Kagome a olhou reprovadora por causa do "sama", mas optou por não falar nada. E começaram a fazer o pavê.

Enquanto isso, Izayoi, que tinha se cansado de ficar no jardim, entrou na mansão, e começou a ter uma vontade de comer alguma coisa açucarada e não querendo incomodar ninguém foi, sozinha mesmo, procurar algo que gostasse na cozinha. Quando chegou lá se surpreendeu, estava lá a moça que dizia ser Kikyou, mais uma empregada fazendo pelo que parecia, uma torta ou sei lá.

#O que vocês estão fazendo? # - perguntou se sentando numa cadeira na cozinha as observando curiosa. Kagome levou o maior susto ao ver Izayoi.

#Eu é... nós bem... estávamos fazendo, ou melhor estamos fazendo um pavê. # Disse temerosa.

#Não sabia que cozinhava, Kikyou!# - falou Izayoi sorrindo.

"To lascada, eu me esqueci disso, aqui eu não sou Kagome, sou Kikyou e acho que Kikyou não faz esse tipo de coisa. Que droga!" # Eu é... tem muitas coisas que vocês não sabem sobre mim. # - falou sorrindo nervosamente.

#A ta... falta muito para o pavê estar pronto?# - perguntou Izayoi.

#Acabei de colocar ele na geladeira, lá para o jantar vai estar pronto.# respondeu Kagome. Os olhos de Izayoi brilharam.

#Eu vou querer experimentar!# - falou Izayoi alegremente

#Como quiser!# - respondeu.

* * *

Estava na hora do jantar, todos já estavam na mesa jantando normalmente. Izayoi foi a primeira a terminar, o pessoal olhava curiosamente para ela, não entendendo do porque da pressa. Antes que alguém perguntar qualquer coisa, Izayoi já começou falando:

#Kikyou!# - chamou olhando para Kagome de uma forma que chegava a assusta. Todo mundo esatva num silêncio querendo saber o que aconteceria agora.

#Sim, Izayoi-sama!# - falou Kagome nervosamente meio que receosa.

#Eu quero agora! # - falou a olhando numa intensidade que chegava a assustar, todo mundo já estava com uma gota na cabeça e completamente confusos.

#Agora!?#

#Sim, agora!#

#Mas a senhora nem... deixa para lá! –falou Kagome desistindo vendo o olhar de cachorro abandonado dela. Era sempre assim, Izayoi adorava comer doces e agia sempre dessa maneira quando queria algo. – Sayo! – chamou Kagome.

#Sim Kikyou-sama!#

#Traga o pavê antes que eu faça algo que eu não queira fazer. # - interrompeu Izayoi.

#Esta certo, Izayoi-sama. # falou se retirando com uma gota.

Todos estavam com uma gota na cabeça.

#Só podia ser uma coisa desse tipo, para a senhora agir dessa maneira.# - falou Miroku. Todos concordaram.

#Ora... vocês me conhecem eu ADORO comer doces!

#Eu não sei como a senhora não engorda comendo tanto doce. – falou Sesshoumaru.

# Segredo de mulher, meu querido!# – falou aos risos. Até que todo arregalou os olhos ao ver aquele pavê maravilhoso ser colocado a mesa junto com os pratinhos de sobremesa e colheres. Todos se serviram e deram uma colherada. Ficaram em silêncio. Kagome estava quase morrendo do coração.

"Ai Meu Senhor, eles devem ter odiado. O que eu faço agora e...!" – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Izayoi.

#Ai meu Deus, eu morri e foi para o céu!# - falou toda dengosa.

#Isso está maravilhoso! # - falou Inutaisho dando mais uma colherada no seu pavê.

#Vovó isso está delicioso!# - falou Shippou comendo mais.

#Isso está muito bom mãe!# - falou Miroku e Sango concordou.

#Tenho que admitir que essa é a melhor sobremesa que eu já comi.# - falou Inuyasha.

#Onde você comprou isso mãe!?# perguntou Sesshoumaru.

#Eu não comprei!# respondeu Izayoi sorrindo.

#Então quem fez?# - perguntou Rin - # Eu quero aprender a fazer.

Kagome que até agora estava feliz pelos comentários sobre pavê, teve um treco com a pergunta de Rin, e começou a rezar pedindo para que Izayoi não falasse que ela que tinha feito.

"Por favor não diga! Por favor não diga! Por favor não diga! Por fav..." – suas preces foram interrompidas por Izayoi.

#Vocês não vão acreditar, mas que fez foi a Kikyou. # falou sorrindo enquanto comia o pavê.

"Porcaria ela disse! T-T Que droga!" - choramingava em pensamento, por enquanto que todo mundo olhava para Kagome com certo interesse.

#Huahahahahaha! Essa foi boa vó, mas acho que eu entendi errado. Eu achei que você tinha dito que quem fez esse pavê foi Kikyou! # - falou Shippou rindo de uma forma quase exagerada. Izayoi ia retrucar, mas foi interrompida por Kagome.

#Também achei isso engraçado Izayoi-sama! Essa piada foi muito boa.# - falou com um sorriso enigmático.# Bem... acho que já comi o suficiente. Com licença!# – falou se retirando ainda com aquele sorriso. Izayoi a olhou um pouco preocupada para onde ela tinha ido, e o resto olhavam de Izayoi para a direção onde Kikyou tinha ido. Aquilo que aconteceu tinha sido estranho, se bem que desde a hora em que "Kikyou" tinha chegado, ela tinha agido muito diferente do que costumava agir. Estava tão diferente... o que se passava na mente dela para agir assim? Essas e outras perguntas vinham na mente de todos naquela mesa.

* * *

Kagome foi para o quarto, e pegou numa caixinha sua flauta e foi para o terraço. Sentou-se na beirada e olhou para o jardim com um olhar indecifrável. E começou a tocar sua flauta, enquanto de vez em quando umas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Não chorava pelo o que tinha acontecido no jantar, para ela foi até melhor assim, mas... ela se sentia sozinha naquele novo lugar, e naquele momento as lembranças com o Kouga lhe voltaram a mente, fazendo ela chorar mais ainda. Por mais interessante que podia ser estar ali naquele lugar, ela não queria estar, ela queria estar em sua casa com sua mãe, rindo e conversando sobre bobagens. Mas isso não era possível tinha que ser forte por ela e por sua mãe, ela a amava muito e não queria que ela morresse, não queria estar sozinha no mundo. Tinha uns amigos lá, mas não era assim muito unida a eles, eram somente amigos de trabalho. Estar ali seria difícil, pois não conseguia, por mais que tentasse, ser igual à Kikyou, o exterior podia ser quase o mesmo, mas... o interior era completamente diferente, o oposto do seu. Não sabia o que ia acontecer no futuro, só esperava que tudo ficasse bem no final. Era tudo que queria.

Seus pensamentos vagavam no passado por enquanto que tocava a flauta, e seus longos cabelos negros voavam e dançavam belamente ao vento.

Cotinua...

**E ai pessoal? O que acharam?**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Obs: Sobre o pavê, eu não sei muito bem como se faz e nem quanto tempo demora a ser feito, por isso não achem estranho o fato de na fic, o pavê ficar pronto em tão pouco tempo.**

**Lilly Angel88: Muito obrigado pela review. Te adoro!**

**Agome chan: Espero que esteja gostando da fic, quanto se vai ter o mesmo final, bem... para ser sincera eu nunca consegui ver o final da novela (T-T Que droga) só a vi até a metade. Muitas coisas ainda vão rolar nessa história, ainda. E quanto a Kikyou... bem... só lendo para saber o que acontecerá no final com ela e com os outros.**

**Mandem review, por favor!**

**Beijos e Bye Bye!**


End file.
